hermiones new identity
by theevilqueenoflegopeople
Summary: pg13 4 later chaps. some hr/d but mostly marcus/occ hermione find s out she a pureblood
1. Default Chapter

A/N: this is about how Hermione finds out that she is a pureblood and her brother is Marcus Flint. Draco Malfoy's sister has returned to Hogworts. Samara is my own character and she is in some of my other hp fics. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Samara. Please R&R.^_^  
  
chapter one-the truth  
  
Hermione lazily got out of bed. The sun was high in the sky by now. It was the day she would return to Hogworts, and this had been a very eventful summer. Her parents had told her that they had adopted her when she was only a few months old. She was in fact a pureblood and the daughter to one of Voldemorts death eaters. she had written to Dumbledore and he had told her that he had known since she came to Hogworts. Her real parents were the Flints. Marcus Flint was her older brother. Dumbledore had informed the Flints that Hermione was there daughter and they had decided that they would like to have her back after fourteen years. They also wished to have her resorted into Slytherin with her brother. Hermione had happily agreed, she would go back home with Marcus during Christmas vacation and next summer. Now she was only worried about how Harry, Ron and the rest of the Gryfindores would react. Hermione had also changed in appearance over the years. she now stood 5,6 and had grown into her curves quite nicely. Her hair was no longer frizzy and uncontrollable but sleek and straight. Her wardrobe had also changed to black clothes and jeans. Sighing she got out of bed and changed. She heading downstairs for breakfast with her step parents before she would leave for Kings Cross Station.  
  
"good morning Hermione dear." Said Anna Granger. She set a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of her. "morning mum."  
  
"oh I'm going to miss you so much dear." Hermione rolled her eyes. Mrs. Granger was tearing up again. "sniff.. I just can't believe you wont ever be coming back." She said sobbing.  
  
"don't cry mum. I'll still write and visit you."  
  
"yes well hurry up and eat so you can be on your way. You wouldn't want to miss the train." Hermione smiled and quickly finished her breakfast.  
  
At the entrance to the train station she hugged her foster parents good bye and headed to platform 9 ¾.  
"Mia over here." Marcus Flint called from near the Hogworts Express.  
  
"hello Marcus." She said. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.  
  
"c'mon let's go find Draco and get a seat." He said taking her hand and leading her on to the train.  
  
"D..Draco?" she asked. Her voice had a hint of panic to it.  
  
"yah. I want to talk to him about quidditch."  
  
"qudditch? What is it about guys and quidditch?" she demanded. He shrugged and continued to lead her down the corridors until they reached a compartment with the door opened. Draco Malfoy was already inside waiting.  
  
"Granger?" he growled. "what the hell are you doing here?" Hermione gulped and looked up at Marcus with a pleading look.  
  
"Draco this is my little sister." He said smiling at her. Draco just starred at him. with a disbelieving look.  
  
"you. .you're sister? How could a mudblood be your sister?"  
  
""oh honestly Draco are you that dense?" asked a female voice from the compartment door. A tall slender girl stood there with her arms folded over her black t- shirt that read I'm a bad angel on it.  
  
"shut up Mara." Mumbled Draco. She smirked than turned her attention to Marcus and Hermione.  
  
"nice to see you again Marcus. And I take it this is your little sister my daddy told me about?" he nodded at her, a dazed expression on his face.  
  
"I'm Hermione and you are?" she asked politely holding out her hand to the new girl.  
  
"Samara Malfoy. You can call me Mara or Scarlet. Everyone else dose."  
  
"I didn't know Draco had a sister."  
  
"our father sent me for over seas schooling in America. Rather boring I couldn't play any qudditch. Something about all boys teams or some other tripe." She said half heartily.  
  
"and what's with you today Flint? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
"no. Draco just neglected to tell me that you would be coming back." He mumbled glaring over at Draco who only shrugged his shoulders and mouthed that he forgot.  
  
"awe yah miss me Marckie?"  
  
"oh god. Your not going to start calling me THAT again are you?" he wined.  
  
"yes of course I am." she mumbled. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco. "they've been friend s since they were little. She went away he was miserable you get the picture." Whispered Draco into her ear so the other two couldn't hear.  
  
"that's kinda sweet. Now I can tease him bout it." She whispered back, a devilish look crossing her features. Draco just laughed lightly.  
  
"what happened to wonder boy and weasel?" asked Draco.  
  
"ummm.. I haven't exactly told them yet." She mumbled. Just then the compartment door burst opened. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and the Weasly twins stood there glaring at the rest of the Slytherins.  
  
"there you are Mione. We were so worried about you." Cried Ginny happily throwing her arms around Hermione and hugging her.  
  
"I'm fine Ginny."  
  
"what the hell are you doing here with these gits?" demanded Ron who was glaring daggers at them.  
  
"umm. theres something I should tell you." she started looking at each of them as she spoke.  
  
"it's not that complicated Mia,"  
  
"oh shut up Marcus." Growled Hermione and Samara at the same time. He just glared and crossed his arms over his chest in defeat.  
  
"this summer I found out that... umm well I'm a pureblood." She said finally. They stood stunned looking at her.  
  
'than.. than who are your real parents?" asked Ron. His voice a high pitched squeak of disbelief.  
  
"the Flints are my real parents. Marcus is my older brother. And my real parents have decided to have me sorted into Slytherin with him."  
  
"Mione.. your a Slytherin?" squeaked Ginny.  
  
"uh huh."  
  
"all right you've got your answers now leave." Hissed Draco. His fists were clenched at his sided.  
  
"shut up Draco let them be." Snapped Samara. He opened his mouth to protest but than quickly shut it from the glare his sister sent him.  
  
"and who's this Malfoy. Your new slut?" demanded Ron, turning his anger from the news, on to Malfoy and this new girl.  
  
"shut the fuck up Weasley. You have no idea what your talking about."  
  
"well enlighten us Malfoy." Snapped Harry who was doing the same thing as Ron and turning his anger onto his rival instead of Hermione.  
  
"don't start scar face." He was standing now. As was Marcus. Both of them had their hands balled up into fists, there knuckles turning white from the pressure. " This is Samara. My Sister!!!!!" he yelled at the stunned Gryfindores.  
  
"c'mon Hermione you don't have to socialize with these gits." Growled Ron. He and Harry took her arms and began dragging her out of the compartment.  
  
"no! Marcus is my brother and Samara is my friend and they are not gits!" she snapped at them. They immediately let go of her both glaring daggers.  
  
"Hermione if we leave without you we can no longer be friends." Warned Harry. His voice was now unusually calm.  
"if you're going to let something stupid like house rivalries come between our friendship than so be it.. Potter.' She said, venom dripping from every word. She crossed her arms defensively in front of her and went back into the compartment and out of sight.  
  
"now are you going to leave potter or do we have to make you?" demanded Marcus. He and Draco had emerged from the compartment and were standing in front of the Gryfindores glaring down at them, challenging them to make a move. 


	2. train rides and feasts

*so so sorry that I haven't updated in......well I don't no exactly how long I just no it was along time. Well here's the next chapter and I'll have the third and forth chapters up hopefully this week.  
  
Harry, Ron and the rest of the group left the four Slytherins compartment t in a huff rather then stay and fight knowing that they couldn't take both Marcus and Draco. And this new girl that they now new as Draco's sister, she looked to them like trouble *just like her brother * mumbled Ron to himself.  
  
Chapter two- Revealed  
  
Samara smirked at Marcus. He was in deep thought and one guess he was thinking about qudditch and how to beat Oliver Wood. "oh c'mon Marcus we haven't even gotten to Hogworts yet and already your sulking." He eyed her for a moment and than went back to staring aimlessly out of the window. She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
" Hermione when did you find out you were a pureblood?" ""only this summer. My parents told me and than Dumbledore told me I was the Flint's daughter."  
  
"you like qudditch?"  
  
"well I like to watch it. I wouldn't be caught dead playing it."  
  
"pity. You really don't know what your missing till you try it. I played chaser when I was here my first few years." Marcus head shot up from where it was resting in his hand.  
  
"Mara come back and play chaser for me."  
  
"you want me back on the team? You got a replacement for me when I left."  
  
"well..not exactly.."  
  
"he's been using a reserve chaser since you left." Cut in Draco. He had been leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.  
  
"your crazy Flint you know that?"  
  
"yah and?" he asked smirking.  
  
"what makes you think I want to play quidditch again?"  
  
"oh I'm sure you will. Even if not right away." He said confidently.  
  
The sky was dark by the time they got out of the horse less carriages and headed into the Great Hall. The Slytherins were glaring daggers at Hermione when she came and sat next to Samara and Marcus. When the sorting was over Dumbledore stood and began to speak.  
  
"welcome to another year at Hogworts. A few announcements before we begin the feast. The forbidden forest is as it's name forbidden. And we have one of our own students coming back Samara Malfoy." Samara stood when her name was called and smiled.  
  
"Ms. Malfoy left to be taught in America but she has returned for her fifth year here. On another note Ms. Hermione Granger will be joining the Slytherin house. If you wish to know why you may ask her yourself. Now everyone tuck in." and with that food appeared.  
  
Hermione smiled at the curious Gryfindores RavenClaws and Hufflepuffs that had come over to the Slytherin table. "so Hermione what's up? Why are you in Slytherin now?" asked Lavender one of her Gryfindore room mates. "well this summer I found out that I'm adopted. My real parents are the Flints and I'm a pureblood. My real parents wanted me to be in Slytherin with my brother." She said and began eating again. The group around her looked shocked, even the Slytherins who had been listening in.  
  
"oh we'll miss you Hermione, the dorm won't be the same without you." Cried Parvati.  
  
"it's not like I'm disappearing or leaving the school." The group nodded there heads sadly and returned to there own tables. 


	3. forgive and forget

Chapter three- forgive and forget.  
  
Draco Malfoy glared at the plate of food infront of him. He couldn't get used to the fact that Hermione, one of his rivals since their first year was in fact a pureblood and a new a Slytherin.  
  
"Please Mara come back on the team." Pleaded Higgs. Hermione watched in amusement as the Slytherin qudditch team pleaded for Samara to be a chaser again.  
  
'I guess the Slytherins aren't as bad as I thought they were.' Hermione thought to herself as she watched.  
  
"hey Oliver? Who's that girl Dumbledore said was a Malfoy?" asked Harry. He had been watching Hermione talking with the new Slytherin.  
  
"Samara Malfoy. Draco Malfoy's older sister. She's the same age as Marcus and me. Played chaser when she was here. That's when we were on our losing streak." He said glaring over at the Slytherins.  
  
"was she any good?"  
  
"well she played dirty like Flint, and Flint likes to show off in front of her so yah she's good. Even without playing dirty. That girls got skill."  
  
"yah think she'll play chaser for them again?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Hermione please wait up!" called Harry. He and Ron were running down the halls the next morning after her.  
  
"and what is it you two want?" she demanded icily.  
  
"we would like our friend back."  
  
"we'll if you two hadn't been so pig headed and stubborn you wouldn't be asking for my friend ship back now would you."  
  
"look we know that we made a mistake Mione but we realize that now." Said Ron.  
  
"yah we were just made at the thought of you having to leave Gryfindore for Slytherin and we were a bit surprised when you told us that you were Marcus Flint's sister."  
  
"yes well that may be Harry but you were still being stupid gits about it."  
  
"we know, please forgive us Mione?"  
  
"sigh. All right. I forgive you. But you do have to keep an opened mind about it all."  
  
"we promise." They said in union. Together the three continued to walk to class.  
  
"twenty points from Gryfindore. And Ms. Flint please try to be on time next class." Snapped Snape the second they entered the class room.  
  
"yes Prof. Snape." she mumbled.  
  
A/N: this isn't the best chapter the ones to come up will be better. Please R&R^_^ 


	4. determination

Chapter four-  
  
Hermione quietly took her seat at the back of the classroom next to Draco. Marcus had made it perfectly clear to him that he was to look out for Hermione because some of the Slytherins and Gryfindores hadn't adapted very well to the sudden change. Meanwhile Marcus was looking longingly out the window of the history of magic classroom to they quidditch pitch. Prof. Benns class couldn't get any more boring. He pried his gaze away from the window to glare over at Oliver Wood the captain of Grifindore team.  
  
*we will beat Grifindore this year.* he swore to himself.  
  
"Marcus didn't you here Prof. Benns say we could leave?" asked Samara., she hit him in the shoulder to get his attention.  
  
"so have you decided to re-join the quidditch team?" he asked as they walked down he hall together. She looked over at him and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"you really want me back on the quidditch team huh?"  
  
"well yeah. You were one of the best chasers to be on the Slytherin team. Besides me of course."  
  
"your such an egomaniac." She mumbled and punched him in the shoulder lightly.  
  
"yeah but you love me anyway right?" she just smiled and shook her head at him.  
  
"oy flint. Good luck at the game huh." Came Oliver's voice.  
  
"shove off Wood."  
  
"c'mon Oliver. You know your the one who needs the luck." Samara yelled back at him.  
  
"yeah we'll see about that Malfoy."  
  
"so I take that as a sign. Your my chaser again?"  
  
"I'm going to beat the Gryfindore's if it's the last thing I do." She said confidently.  
  
"that's my girl." He said with a smirk. She grinned and wrapped her arms around him and jumped on his back. He carried her the rest of the way to the Great Hall. 


End file.
